Naruto the Black Pirate
by Airog
Summary: Je menais une belle vie de pirate avec les personnes que je considérais comme ma famille, jusqu'à ce que je sois accusé d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis et fui pour rester libre. Désormais, avec mon propre équipage et le pouvoir des ténèbres, je vais inscrire mon nom dans les légendes. Mon nom est Naruto C. Black. Naruto et Menma (Marine ; bon) harem / Léger Pirates des Caraïbes
1. Chapitre 1 : La séparation d'une famille

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur du manga « Naruto », d'Eiichirô Oda l'auteur du « One Piece » et des films « Pirates des Caraïbes ».**

**L'histoire sera principalement un crossovers Naruto, One Piece et légèrement Pirates des Caraïbes.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Fruit / Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La séparation d'une famille**

**~ Île de Konoha ~**

Il y a 10 ans, l'Âge d'Or de la Piraterie a commencé après l'exécution de Gold Roger, le seul homme à avoir atteint le bout de Grand Line et être devenu le Roi des Pirates. Avant sa mort, il avait caché son immense trésor incomparable, le {One Piece}, quelque part dans le monde. Chaque pirate avait pour objectif de prendre le légendaire trésor et devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Pirates.

Konoha est l'une des nombreuses îles dans le Gand Line, appelé aussi {La Route de tous les Périls}, l'un des cinq grands océans avec, East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue. Le monde est recouvert de 85% de mer, divisé par un continent appelé Red Line, qui fait le tour de la planète horizontalement. Le lieu était connu comme un endroit paisible, qui pourtant avait donné naissance à de célèbres marines et pirates, comme Senju D. Hashirama et Uchiwa Madara.

Dans une grande plage qui donne à la mer, se trouve quatre personnes. Les deux sont des enfants, pas plus de 7 ans, ils sont tous les deux une apparence presque identique, mais l'un a des cheveux blonds hérissés, une peau bronzée, des yeux bleus, alors que l'autre enfant a des cheveux roux, une peau pâle et des yeux violets. L'enfant blond est Namikaze Uzumaki D. Naruto, habillé d'un t-shirt à rayure bleu et blanc, un short bleu marine et des sandales bleues. Le roux, Namikaze Uzumaki D. Menma, à un t-shirt orange, un short bleu, des sandales de la même couleur et un chapeau de pirate noir avec un symbole de crâne en centre. Une chose qui distingue les deux enfants dans autres personnes, ce sont les trois marques de moustaches, sur chaque joue qui fait pensaient à ceux d'un renard.

A quelque mètre des deux garçons, les deux parents regardent leurs enfants avec amusement. Le père, Namikaze D. Minato, ressemble à une version adulte de Naruto, sans les marques de moustaches. Il porte une veste bleu foncé, un pantalon gris, des chaussures noires et un long haori blanc à manches courtes décorées de vague bleue sur le bord, un kanji {Éclair Jaune}. La mère, Uzumaki D. Kushina, a un corps mince, la peau claire, les cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses chevilles visage, un clip noir qui dégage ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violets. Elle porte un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample et des sandales bleues.

« Je vais te battre ototo ! » Exclama Naruto, en balançant un sabre en bois.

« Surement pas nii-san ! » Cria Menma joyeusement, en attaquant son frère avec son propre sabre en bois.

Minato et Kushina profitaient de l'air frai de la plage, pendant que les enfants jouer ensemble. Pourtant les choses auraient pu être différentes il y a quelques années à cause de leur activité, et n'aurait jamais cru formait une famille jusqu'à ce que les deux ces rencontres et tombe amoureux. Ils décident de renoncer à leur carrière pour vivre leur vie d'amoureux, vivre dans une île loin du Gouvernement Mondial et de ses ennemis et fondaient une famille.

Pas une fois, ils n'ont regretté leurs décisions.

« Je savais bien que vous étiez ici, tous les quatre. » Dit une voix derrière les deux adultes, qui ses tournes pour voir un veuille-homme se rapprocher d'eux, connue comme Sarutobi Huruzen, le chef du village.

L'homme à des yeux sombres, quelques taches sur le visage, des cheveux gris courts hérissés et une petite barbichette. Il est habillé d'un haori blanc, au-dessus d'un grand kimono rouge et d'une ceinture blanche à la taille.

« Hey vieux singe ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je commençais à croire que tu ne pouvais plus sortir du lit. » Une veine apparait sur le front d'Hiruzen sur le commentaire de Kushina lui fait sur son âge, mais décide de laisser passer.

« Il a-t-il un problème Hiruzen-san ? » Demanda Minato.

« Rien d'y tout Minato, je voulais juste voir mes petits-enfants. » Dit-il en regardant Naruto et Menma qui continue de jouer. « Il semble que les garçons s'amusent bien. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils se blessent avec ses épées en bois ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois vieux-singe ! Ce sont nos enfants ! Ce ne sont pas de petits bobos qui vont les arrêter ! » Exclama fièrement Kushina.

« Je ne doute pas Kushina-chan. Mais c'est quand même surprenant qu'ils jouent à la Marine et au pirate, d'habitude ils font la même chose. » Répondit Hiruzen. Malgré les quelques différences d'apparence, Naruto et Menma étaient presque identiques. Ils aimaient la même nourriture, les mêmes jeux, les mêmes hobbits et ceux partager toujours tous. Il était plus facile de dire qu'est ce qui les différencie, comme la préférence de couleur.

« Oui et vous seriez surpris d'apprendre que Menma-kun veut devenir pirate et Naruto-kun marine. » Dit Minato.

« Etes-vous d'accords avec leur décision. » Demanda Hiruzen étonné des choix des jumeaux. Minato décide de parler de nouveau.

« C'est leurs décisions Hiruzen. Entant que parents, nous devons les aider pour leur choix, afin qu'ils ne regrettent rien et soit heureux. Si nous exigeant qu'ils soient comme nous voulant et non comme ils le veulent, nous ne méritons pas d'êtres des parents. » Le vieux chef hocha simplement la tête.

Bien que là plus par des gens pensent que choisir la piraterie est un choix ridicule et idiot. Hiruzen s'est par expérience que c'est loin d'être le cas. Certes, beaucoup de pirate sont des personnes qui n'ont pas réussi à s'adapter à la société et son tourné à la piraterie pour pouvoir voler et détruire le dur labeur des autres. Mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai non plus. La piraterie est l'une des pratiques où l'on pouvait mener une vie libre contre l'oppression des riches et des dirigeants corrompus qui mettaient à sec leurs peuples.

Cependant, quand ils voient les deux enfants ceux rapprochés d'eux, ils arrêtent de discuter.

« Tou-san, Kaa-chan, vous venez jouer avec nous. » Dit Menma avant de regarder Hiruzen. « Jiji tu es là aussi ! » Hiruzen lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Ouais ! Tou-san et moi aux joues à la Marine, pendant que Menma-nii-san et Jiji font les pirates qui en capturer Kaa-chan et que nous devons la sauver. » Exclama Naruto.

« Hey non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est moi et Tou-san qui devons sauver Kaa-chan ! » Hurla le roux à son frère. Les deux enfants ont commencé à se crier dessus, pour savoir qui sera le méchant et le héros.

« Je me sens tellement aimé… » Murmura Hiruzen d'un ton déprimé, bien que les jumeaux ne fassent pas attention.

« Vous êtes trop mignon les garçons. Que diriez-vous de me sauver tous les deux ? » Exclama Kushina en prenant ses enfants dans un gros câlin.

« Mais Kaa-chan, je suis un Marine et Menma-nii-san est un pirate ? » Répondit Naruto.

« C'est vrai, mais peu importe ce que vous décidez d'être, vous êtes avons tous frères et vous rester toujours ensemble. » Dit-elle avant de continuer. « Vous avez votre père et moi ont… »

Cling

Cling

Cling

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Cria Minato en reconnaissant le bruit de la cloche d'alarme. Il tourne la tête pour voir un villageois courir vers eux.

« Des pirates ! Des pirates viennent nous attaquer ! » Hurla l'homme en donnant une longue-vue. Minato, qui regarde vers la direction indiquée par l'homme, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

Il y avait une dizaine de navires, se rapprochant de plus en plus près, mais c'est surtout le symbole sur les voiles qui terrifia Minato. Un grand crâne avec des cornes, quatre tibias entrecroisés.

L'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes…

« Kaido… » Murmura le blond, kushina, et Hiruzen qui entendaient écarquille aussi les yeux de peur.

« Kaido ! {Le} Kaido ! L'un des quatre empereurs ! » Exclama Kushina à la fois choquée et horrifiée.

« Mais que viennent-ils faire ici ? » Demanda Hiruzen dans le même état.

« Je n'ai aucune idée, mais nous devons protéger le village ! » Répondit Minato avant de tourner la tête pour voir le villageois. « Prenez un Den Den Mushi et contacter la Marine immédiatement pour qu'il ne vienne à notre aide ! » L'homme hocha rapidement la tête et court aussi vite qu'il le peut pour trouver un scargophones.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Minato-kun ! » Demanda Kushina. Minato la regarde un moment avant de poser ses yeux sur ses deux enfants, qui étaient à la fois confus et inquiets.

« Kushina prend les garçons avec toi et aller loin d'ici. » La rousse était surprise de la demande de son mari, mais avant qu'elle réponde, Hiruzen parle.

« Et toi Minato-kun ? » Demanda-t-il. Le blond âgé regarde un moment avant d'observer les navires qui se rapproche.

« Je vais affronter Kaido. » Les deux autres adultes écarquillent les yeux de choc.

« QUOI ! Mais tu es fou ! Tu as beau être un ancien Amiral, tu ne pourras jamais tenir tête face à un empereur seul ! » Cria Hiruzen d'incrédule, regardant le blond comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais cela laissera assez de temps au tout le monde de se mettre à l'abri et que la Marine arrive. » Répondit le blond.

« Mais Minato, qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu ne reviens pas… Auprès de moi ! Des enfants ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Laisse-moi venir t'aider ! A nous deux, nous pourrons tenir têtes plus facilement contre Kaido ! » Supplia Kushina d'une voix à la fois désespérée et déterminée.

« Non Kushina-chan, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger… » Commença son mari, amis fut coupé par sa femme.

« Tu crois que je suis faible ! » Hurla Kushina.

« Non Kushina-chan, je sais que tu es très forte, peut-être même la personne la plus forte que j'ai combattue. Je sais que si nous combattons ensemble nous pourrions avoir plus de chances d'arrêter Kaido. Mais si tu meures, je ne me pardonnerai jamais et ne pourrai jamais regarder Naruto-kun et Menma-kun de face. Je préfère prendre le risque de mourir en sachant que vous êtes en sécurité, plutôt que de laisser nos enfants sans parent. » Expliqua calmement Minato.

« Je… je comprends. Mais je ne veux pas… » Kushina tente de trouver une raison, mais rien ne venait dans son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais mourir. Je vais tout faire pour rester en vie, jusqu'à ce que la Marine arrive et vous rejoindrez. » Dit Minato en tentant de rassurer sa femme.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir ou sinon je viendrai dans l'au-delà pour te botter les fesses et te faire revenir ! » Minato lui sourit avant de la prendre dans les bras et de coller ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Kushina fut surprise due baisais avant de se laisser faire et de profiter. Le baiser dura un moment avant que les deux se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« J'en suis sure mon amour. » Kushian détourne la tête pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. Minato regarde ensuite ses enfants.

« Naruto-kun et Menma-kun, prenaient soin de votre mère jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » Dit-il en serrant ses enfants dans une étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Naruto inquiet.

« Tou-san qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda cette fois Menma terrifié. Minato leur donne un sourire avant de répondre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je vais juste m'occupe de méchante personne et je reviendrais rapidement. » Avant que quelqu'un parle, Minato disparait dans un éclair jaune.

**~ Avec Kaido ~**

Le navire de Kaido se distinguer facilement parmi les autres par son immense taille et son aspect terrifiant. La proue représente un grand symbole de l'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes. Des centaines de canons font le tour de la coque. Un autre aspect sombre ce sont ces voiles, à la place du tissu blanc, ce sont des peaux de bêtes en écailles

Kaido lui-même est un homme anormalement grand, la peau bronzée, extrêmement musclé, des yeux jaunâtres, de longs cheveux noirs épais, balayés vers l'arrière, une longue moustache et une paire de cornes sur chaque côté de sa tête. Il porte un tatouage représentant des écailles rouges cernées d'orange ainsi qu'un crâne sur son avant-bras gauche. Il porte un manteau de plumes bleu foncé drapé sur ses épaules, un kimono violet retenu par une ceinture tressée, un pantalon vert foncé et des bottes noirs.

L'empereur se tient debout à l'avant de son navire, regardant l'île avec une expression vide sur son visage, mais déterminé dans ses yeux. Soudain l'un des hommes avance vers lui.

« Kaido-sama, nous nous approchons bientôt de Konoha ! »

« Bien, dites aux autres de ne laisser aucun survivant. »

« Haï ! Kaido… » L'homme n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'un éclair jaune apparait en face de l'empereur. Le flash était si grand, que tout le monde ceux couvrent les yeux, sauf Kaido qui regarde attentivement la lumière… ou plutôt la personne…

Quand le flash disparait, elle laisse apparaitre Minato qui regarde fixement l'immense homme en face de lui, sans la moindre parcelle de peur.

« _Kaido_ ! » Grogna Minato, prononçant le nom du Yonko comme si c'était du venin.

« Minato D. Namikaze. J'ai attendu ce jour depuis des années pour te faire pays ce que tu m'as fait il y a longtemps ! » Dit le semi-géant d'un ton sombre. Minato était confus pendant un moment avant de se souvenir d'une affaire qu'il avait face à des hommes de Kaido quand il était encore dans la Marine. Le chef de la Marine lui avait ordonné de se rendre dans une île où des habitants ont disparait. Quand Minato et ses hommes sont arrivés, il n'y avait personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une base secrète contrôlée par des scientifiques et des pirates, qui gardaient les habitants pour des expériences. Devant ces actes inhumains, Minato dans sa colère avait éliminé tous les kidnappeurs et détruit tous les documents pour que personne ne puisse reproduire ses expériences.

« Pourquoi venir ici ! Je ne fais plus partie de la Marine. » Kaido se moqua avant de répondre.

« Cela n'a aucune importance ! A causse de toi, j'ai perdu pas mal de mes hommes et retardé mes grands plans pour l'avenir ! » L'éclaire jaune plissa les yeux puis répond.

« Et par grand plan, tu veux dire créer une immense armée avec des utilisateurs de Fruit du démon du type Zoan pour déclarer la guerre au monde entier. » Kaido était surpris pendant un moment avant de lâcher un grognement.

« Alors tu es encourant. Raison de plus pour te tuer. Raimei Hakke (Bagua du Tonnerre) ! » Dit-il en levant son immense Kanabô et de lancer sur Minato.

BOOM !

Le coup provoque une onde de choc électrique qui secoue non seulement le navire, mais la mer aussi. Les hommes dans le bateau avaient du mal à se tenir debout et certain tomber. Le navire lui-même était presque divisé en deux, plusieurs planches de bois étaient brisées et l'un des trois mâts c'est arraché sur le côté, mais Kaido ne se préoccupait pas. Il regarde l'endroit où il avait frappé sa massue, mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est un sol de bois creusé et détruit par son arme.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire aussi facilement. » Dit Minato qui apparait dans un éclair jaune à côté du Yonko, sans la moindre égratignure.

« Peu importe, cela plongera plus longtemps ton agonie ! » Répondit Kaido en levant sa massue.

« Pourquoi attaquer Konoha ? Je suis ta cible, les autres non rien avoir dans cette histoire ! » Interrogea Minato, redevenant sérieux. Si le Yonko voulait sa mort, il aurait pu envoyer l'un de ces hommes au village pour qu'il le combatte et de menacer d'attaquer le village s'il n'accepte pas. Il n'avait aucune raison d'attaquer le village qui ne lui a rien fait.

« Wo ro ro ro ! Il est vrai que je suis venue ici pour te tuer Minato et je n'ai rien à faire de cette île paumée, mais piller et détruire ce lieu sera un bonus supplémentaire de te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait ? » Se moqua l'empereur. Minato écarquille les yeux sur l'information avant de lui donner un regard sombre.

« Pourriture ! » Grogna l'Eclair Jaune.

L'Empereur et l'ancien Amiral ceux regardant attentivement sans un mot. Ce préparant à attaquer l'autre à la moindre occasion. Leurs yeux ne montrer aucune expression à part celui d'un prédateur prêt à foncer sur son ennemi sans la moindre pitié.

Les hommes de Kaido étaient confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux adversaires ne combattent pas, mais ils voyaient une occasion d'attaquer le blond et peut-être d'avoir une promotion de leur capitaine. Ils lèvent leurs armes pour attaquer l'Eclair Jaune, quand soudain le bateau commence à trembler et les planches commencées à ceux fissurent encore plus. Les hommes regardent entour dans la panique, quand soudain ils tombent tous par terre inconscients.

Ensuite l'enfer se déchaine.

CRIIIIIIIIISH !

**~ Avec Hiruzen ~**

« Dépêchez ! Mettez-vous à l'abri jusqu'à ce que la Marine arrive ! » Hurla Hiruzen aux habitants qui ceux précipitent vers le bunker derrière la montagne.

« Hiruzen la plupart des civiles sont à l'abri ! J'ai emmené Konohamaru-kun à l'intérieur ! » Dit une femme à côté de son mari. La personne à de longs cheveux châtains attaché en queue de cheval, quelque ride sur le visage et les yeux sombres. Elle porte un kimono violet, avec au-dessus, un haori blanc, et des sandales.

« Bien Biwako-chan, reste ici pendant que je vais… » Commença Hiruzen, mais fut coupé quand il senti une étrange énergie se rapprocher d'eux.

CRIIIIIIIIISH !

* Alors ça a commencé. * Pensa le chef du village, reconnaissant le fluide royal de Minato, l'autre était probablement celui de Kaido.

« Hiruzen-kun qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda inquiète sa femme.

« Minato combat Kaido afin de nous faire gagner du temps. » Biwako écarquille les yeux. Elle était sur le point de parler, mais Hiruzen la coupe. « Biwako-chan, certains des villageois en perdue connaissance à cause du Haki et les autres sont sans doute en panique. Va à l'intérieur pour les rassuraient… » Dit Hiruzen avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de pas.

Les deux époux tournent leurs têtes pour voir arriver un grand homme obèse avec une apparence quelque peu androgyne, une grosse moustache, le crâne chauve et des cheveux noirs sont coiffés d'une longue tresse. Il porte une salopette à rayure avec un sabre sur la hanche droite, du rouge-a-lèvre, des lunettes qui cache ses yeux, un tatouage en forme de X sur le dessus de sa tête, et un autre sur son bras droit qui représente l'équipage aux Cent Bêtes et {QUEEN} au-dessous et la chose la plus étrange sur ce type est son bras gauche qui est cybernétique.

Mais ce qui attire l'attention du couple, c'est le corps immobile qu'il traine avec son bras mécanique. La personne a les cheveux marron hérissé, la peau bronzée et une barbe entour de la mâchoire. Son corps est recouvert de sang, de la saleté et ces vêtements sont déchirés de partout.

« Daiki ! » Exclama d'horreur Biwako reconnaissait son fils ainé.

« Daiki… mon fils… » Murmura Hiruzen.

« C'est votre fils, je me disais qu'il y avait un air de famille. Il s'est bien débrouillé contre mes hommes, malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas fait long feu contre moi. C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas accepté ma proposition de rejoindre le capitaine, il aurait fait un excellent membre. En passant, je suis Queen la Pandémie, l'une des trois {Calamités} de l'équipage aux… BOUAH ! » Queen n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'Hiruzen apparait en face de lui et lui envoie un coup de poing qui le fait voler à plusieurs mètres dans les arbres.

« Biwako, protège les gens pendant que je m'occupe de ce type. » Demanda doucement Hiruzen, sans jamais quitter les yeux sur son adversaire. Biwako secoua rapidement la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment d'être émotif, elle pleura la mort de son enfant plus tard.

« D'accord, mais je t'interdis de mourir ! » Répondit sa femme en récupérant le corps de son fils avant de s'éloigner.

« Pouf ! Mince, tu es bien plus fort que je le pensais vieux sac d'os ! Heureusement que je suis gros, sinon j'aurais vraiment encore plus mal ! » Dit Queen en sortant de la forêt avec quelques égratigneurs. « C'était l'une des techniques Rokushiki (Six Pouvoirs), Soru (Incision). Tu es membre du Cipher Pol ? » Demanda-t-il, se souvenant avoir affaire à l'organisation dans le passé.

« Non, mais j'avais souvent eu affaire à eux et ça m'avait permis d'apprendre leurs techniques et de voir le vrai visage du Gouvernement Mondial. » Dit-il avant d'utiliser de nouveau Soru et d'apparaitre en face de Queen avec les deux poings tendus vers lui.

« Rokushiki Ogi : Rokuogan (Ultime Attaque : Tir des 6 Pouvoirs) ! » Exclama Hiruzen en envoyant une puissante onde de choc sur l'ennemi.

« GOUAAAAAH ! » Queen hurla de douleur en sentant l'impact lui traverser le corps et sortir derrière son dos. L'attaque était si puissante qu'il fut de nouveau envoyé à plusieurs mètres dans les arbres.

« Lève-toi. La douleur que tu as reçue n'est rien par rapport à celle que tu as fait subir à ma famille ! » Exigea froidement Hiruzen, alors que son intention meurtrière se propage dans la forêt.

**~ Avec Kushina, Naruto et Menma ~**

« Dépêchez-vous les enfants nous devons… » Commença Kushian avant de sentir une pression immense dans l'air.

CRIIIIIIIIISH !

* Le Haki des Rois ! Minato-kun et Kaido ont tous les deux utilisé le haki en même temps ! * Pensa la rousse.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda inquiet Naruto comme Menma. Kushina leur donne un sourire pour les rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, papa reviendra, une fois qu'il sera occupé des méchants pirates. » Dit-elle, malgré qu'elle soit aussi inquiète à l'intérieur.

« Je ne crois pas. » Dit une voix derrière les trois Uzumaki.

La personne est un très grand homme avec un buste très large. Il a de très longs cheveux blonds attachés en haut de son crâne et deux autres parties qui sont tressées. Il porte une mâchoire en fer et une paire de cornes sur les côtés du crâne. Il porte une cape parsemée de pics, avec deux énormes défenses de mammouth qui tombe sur ses épaules, un pantalon rouge, des bottes noires et une ceinture portant l'emblème de l'Équipage de Kaido.

« Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Exigea Kushina en levant les bras pour protéger ses enfants derrière elle.

« Je suis Jack, l'une des trois {Calamités} de Kaido et pour la deuxième question, je pense que c'est évident. » Dit-il en levant deux shotels. « Vous éliminez. »

« Vite les enfants ! Courait aussi vite que vous le pouvez, pour rejoindre le Monument des Héros ! » Naruto et Menma hésitaient un moment avant d'accepter à contrecœur et de courir.

« Je ne laissera pas la progéniture de l'Eclaire Jaune s'échapper. » Exclama Jack courant vers les deux enfants, cependant avant qu'il puisse les rattraper, il fut frappé par une chaine en or qui l'envoie percuter plusieurs arbres.

« Et je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de mes enfants » Grogna Kushina alors que trois autres chaines en or sortes derrière son dos et pointes vers lui.

« Grrrh ! Très bien, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi et ensuite je rattraperais les gosses. Une fois fais, je ramènerais vos têtes à ton mari. »

« Cela n'arrivera jamais. » Répondit Kushina avant de lui lancer les chaines.

**~ Avec Naruto et Menma ~**

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Menma continuèrent de courir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Quand ils arrivent sur un long pont au-dessus une cascade. Naruto était le premier à traverser suivit de Menma, mais soudain Naruto entend un étrange bruit. Il tourne la tête sur la mer, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant arriver un boulet de canon sur eux. Sans réfléchir il se retourne et pousse son frère hors du pont.

« Naruto-nii-san qu'est-ce que… »

BOOOM !

Menma écarquille les yeux de choc en regardant son frère d'être pris dans l'explosion. Il essayait de trouver la silhouette de son frère dans l'espoir qu'il soit encore vivant, seulement pour le voir blesser et tomber dans la mer.

« NARUTOOOOOOOO ! »

**~ Plus loin ~**

« King-sama, nous avons abattu le pont, mais nous ne savons pas si les cible ont été touchés ! » Dit un pirate en face d'un canon. Le navire de l'équipe était un peu éloigné de la flotte principale afin de ne pas laissait aucune échappatoire aux habitants de l'île.

« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils survivent à ça. Continuer de tirer sur le village jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucun survivant. » Dit un homme très grand. Portant des vêtements noirs qui couvrent complètement son corps, avec un chapeau à pointes et des lunettes, de grandes ailes sombres sur son dos, des flammes qui derrière sa tête et un sabre attaché à droite au niveau de sa ceinture.

« Haï King-sama ! »

**~ Avec Minato ~**

Le chaos régné sur toute l'île, plusieurs bâtiments étaient détruits à cause des boulets de canons, les flammes brulées la végétation, le ciel est recouvert par la fumée noire et les morts recouvrent les rues.

Le Monument des Héros est une montagne où quatre visages étaient sculptés par les habitants pour honorer les personnes qui en marquent le monde. Chacun représenté Senju D. Hashirama, Senju D. Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen et Namikaze D. Minato.

Minato apparait au-dessus de son visage en pierre, gravement blessé et épuisé. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymose, de sang et il pouvait à peine tenir debout.

* Je savais que les Yonko étaient puissants, mais là c'est carrément exagérer. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu des coups aussi dur… sauf de Kushina ! * Pensa Minato en grimaçant de douleur. Il était sûr que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisés.

**« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH ! »**

A quelques centaines de mètres de l'ancien Amiral se trouve une immense ombre à l'intérieur de la fumée noire qui monte jusqu'au ciel, mais ce qui attira Minato, ce sont les yeux rouges, brillant dans le brouillard. Quand la fumée disparait, elle laisse apparaitre une créature pouvait être décrite comme un dragon oriental avec des écailles bleues, quatre cornes, deux longues moustaches et une barbe noire.

* Donc la rumeur selon laquelle Kaido a mangé un fruit du diable est vraie… et pas n'importe quelle. Un grand serpent qui vole et qui a des moustaches… * Pensa Minato, malgré la situation, en lieu d'être terrifié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une blague.

Soudain Kaido ouvrit la bouche et de la lumière s'échappe de sa gueule. Minato prend une position de garde, se préparant pour l'attaque de l'immense dragon.

* Boro Breath (Souffle de Chaleur) ! * Kaido crache une immense boule de feu vers Minato. L'attaque était assez puissante pour détruire le monument en entier et ne laisser aucune trace. Pourtant Minto garde sa tête froide et lève rapidement le bras pour lancer sa technique.

* Heni Dôrai (Déplacement du Tonnerre Guidant) ! * Au moment où l'attaque de Kaido touche sa main, la boule de feu disparait, pour apparaitre au-dessus de Kaido. Celui-ci n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'est pris sa propre attaque de plein fouet.

BOOOOM !

**« GROOOOUUUAAAAH ! »**

Minato grimace de douleur en secouant sa main. Même s'il a touché la boule de feu qu'un bref instant, sa paume était brulée au troisième degré. S'il avait pris un dixième de seconde de plus, il était sûr de ne plus avoir de main.

**« MMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTOOOO ! **» Minato regarde la fumée dû à l'attaque qui laisse apparaitre Kaido toujours dans sa forme de dragon, recouvert de blessure et de brulure sur le corps.

* Ça lui a fait mal, mais j'ai dû utiliser une grande partie de mon énergie pour lui renvoyer l'attaque ! A ce rythme, je ne pourrais plus tenir que quelques minutes ! * Pensa le blond en reprenant son souffle.

En regardant l'horizon, Minato remarque qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de l'arrivée de la Marine. Le blond lâcha un soupir. Il savait qu'il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son fruit à l'infinie, et ne pouvait pas tuer le Yonko et même s'il le faiblissait, ses hommes continueront à attaquer le village.

* Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois l'utiliser pour le battre. * Pensa-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Il savait qu'utiliser cette technique lui couterait la vie, mais elle était assez puissante pour blesser gravement l'empereur, voir le tuer, alors son équipage arrêterait immédiatement l'attaque et fuirait l'île.

* J'aurais voulu vivre plus longtemps. Voir mes enfants grandir, nous présenter à Kushina-chan et à moi leurs petites amies, puis leurs propres enfants et que nous leurs disants comment être de bons parents et enfin que Kushina-chan et moi vivants le reste de nos jours dans une petite maison à la plage, profitant de chaque instant de notre vie. * Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait encore profiter de sa vie avec sa famille, mais il ne pouvait laisser les pirates massacrer les innocents, même s'il n'était plus dans la Marine, il s'était promis de protéger les gens.

* Kushina-chan, Menma-kun, Naruto-kun je vous aime. * Pensa Minato en regardant tristement le sol avant de lever les yeux avec une lueur déterminée vers son ennemi et de murmurer ses derniers mots avec un sourire.

« Heni… Zeus ! »

Ce qui allait se passer ensuite, aller rester dans l'histoire à jamais…

Kaido se prépare à lancer une fois encore une boule de feu, cependant en regardant Minato celui-ci disparait dans un éclair jaune. Regardant entour pour le retrouver, seulement pour ne le voir nulle part. Soudain une lumière apparait au-dessus de lui dans le ciel. Kaido était à la fois confus et intriguer. La lumière grandissait à chaque seconde assez grande pour le couvrir et le village.

Kaido pensait que c'était un coup de Minato et se prépare à lancer un Souffle de Chaleur dans la lumière, mais avant qu'il puisse tirer son attaque, son sort était scellé.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**~ Avec Hiruzen ~**

Hiruzen lâcha un léger soupir. Le combat dura depuis quelques minutes, qu'il commençait à se fatiguer. Bien que cela soit surtout dû à son âge. Il avait quelques légères coupures et des ecchymoses sur le corps, mais c'était mieux que son adversaire.

Queen était plus mal au point, avec plusieurs bleues sur le corps, sa respirer fortement, son bras mécanique avait prix cher et était sur le point de lâcher. Pourtant il tenait toujours debout prêt à se battre.

« Mou ah ah ah ! Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu sois si fort veuille-homme ! J'espère que moi aussi je garderai ma force quand je veillerai ! Mains maintenant il est temps de passer à la chose sérieuse et d'utiliser mon fruit… »

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le bruit soudain attire l'attention des deux ennemis qui écarquillent les yeux sur ce qu'ils voient…

Une colonne de lumière… Une immense colonne recouvrant le village, frappant le sol depuis le ciel. La lumière était si forte, quand pouvait presque croire qu'il fessait jour. Le bruit assourdissant et astrance, comme si des milliers et des milliers de coups de tonnerre frapper à chaque seconde.

« C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?! » Hurla / demanda Queen, mais Hiruzen ne prêta pas attention, et regarde la lumière avec horreur alors qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

* Kami-sama ! Minato ! *

**~ Avec Kushina ~**

« Aller debout ! Je dois te botter les fesses et retrouver mes enfants ! » Grogna Kushina en regarde la maison détruit où elle a envoyé Jack après l'avoir fait tourner avec ces chaines et le lancer dans le bâtiment.

Elle se prépare à attaquer de nouveau au moment où l'homme de Kaido aller apparaitre, mais à sa surprise, au lieu de voir un immense homme de plus de 7 mètres de haut, c'était un mammouth géant avec des cheveux blonds en deux tressées, sortant des débris et de charger vers elle. Kushina se remit rapidement de sa surprise et esquive à temps l'attaque de l'animal.

En raison de sa taille et de sa vitesse, Jack n'a pas eu le temps de changer sa trajectoire et s'écrase dans une autre maison. Kushina en profite pour lancer l'une de ses chaines sur lui et quand elle transperce dans corps, il n'y avait pas de sang ou de blessure, mais Jack avait l'impression que quelque chose rentrée dans son corps.

Sans perdre de temps, Kushina retire la chaine dans le corps de Jack, ce dernier a alors senti une étrange de sensation, comme si une partie de lui-même était enlevée. Cet alors qu'à sa surprise, il reprend sa forme humaine, sans qu'il le veule.

Jack était à la fois choqué et confus. Il tourne la tête pour faire face à la rousse, pour savoir ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais à son horreur, elle attrape une citrouille marronne avec des motifs en forme de spiral sur deux côtés, que Jack reconnaissant facilement…

« Voilà donc à quoi ressemble un fruit antique. Je pensais que ça serait plus un fossile ou à une pierre. » Dit la rousse en regardant attentivement le fruit sur sa main.

« Mon Zo Zo no Mi, modèle : Mammouth (Fruit de l'Éléphant, modèle Mammouth) ! Mais comment tu as… » Commença le grand homme, mais Kushina le coupe, sachant la question qu'il voulait poser.

« Mon fruit du démon, Chên Chên no Mi (Fruit des Chaînes), à une capacité unique au monde. Grâce aux chaines, je peux prendre les fruits des autres utilisateurs, sans avoir besoin de tués. » Jack écarquille les yeux sur l'information. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un fruit avec une telle capacité, ou même autre matériel. S'il laissait cette femme en vie, elle pourrait devenir un danger pour l'équipage et même pour Kaido. Elle pourrait prendre leur fruit du démon et surement les artificielles. Tous leurs travails depuis des années pour construire une armée de Zoan seraient détruits à cause de la rousse.

« Maudite sorcière ! » Grogna le blond avec une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

« J'ai connu pire comme insulte et tu devrais me remercier, maintenant tu ne seras plus une enclume dans l'eau. » Nargua Kushina avant d'entendre un bruit.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux adversaires sursautent à cause du bruit soudain et tournes leurs têtes pour voir une immense colonne de lumière qui couvre le village. Alors que Jack était à la fois choqué, et légèrement terrifié de voir un-t-elle scène à quelques centaines de mètres de d'eaux. Kushina avait une expression d'horreur sur son visage alors que les larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux, car même si elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, son mari lui avait déjà parlé de cette technique et des conséquences.

« MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Partout dans le village et dans la mer, les gens regardaient la lumière avec émerveillement et terreur. Personne ne bougeait ou disait un mot, la scène était juste captivante pour que quelqu'un puisse réagir. Personne ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène quasi divin, c'était comme si les dieux eux-mêmes venaient sur terre pour châtier les humains. Aucun des deux camps ne savait qui avait provoqué ça ou même si c'était un humain qui l'avait fait, mais certains des hommes de Kaido étaient inquiets car ils avaient vu leur capitaine en milieu du village avant que la lumière s'abatte. Ils ne savaient pas s'il était encore vivant ou pas, ou même entier, mais une chose était sur cependant…

La bataille était terminée…

Ce jour-là, marque la fin de Minaot D. Namikaze, l'un des plus grands héros de l'histoire…

Et le début d'une nouvelle génération…

**~ Le jour suivant ~**

Il y a fallu des heures pour que la Marine arrivée à Konoha. Ils sont tout de suite arrêtés les pirates de Kaido, dans ce dernier, qui avait survécu à l'attaque de Minato, mais à peine. Cependant, une grande partie de l'équipe avait réussi à quitter avant l'arrivée de la marine, dans King, Queen et Jack.

La plupart des marines étaient occupés à aider les gens de konoha ou à maitriser les prisonniers, pourtant il y avait un homme qui observe toute la scène en particulier. Celui-ci est un peu plus grand que la moyenne, âgée sur la quarantaine, des cheveux blancs hérissés liés en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il a une ligne rouge sous chaque œil qui s'étendait sur son visage. Sa tenue vestimentaire est composée d'un kimono vert, un pantalon court de la même couleur, une armure de maille par-dessous ses vêtements, visible à ses poignets, et ses chevilles, il portait également des sandales en bois traditionnelles, un manteau rouge sur ses épaules et un bandeau cornu sur son front avec le kanji {huile}.

Il s'agit du vice-amiral Jiraya, le maitre espion de la Marine.

« Rapport. » Commandant Jiraya en regardant l'officier derrière lui.

« Nous avons capturé Kaido, et l'emmenons immédiatement à Impel Down pour être jugé et exécuté. » Résuma l'homme calmement.

« Très bien, mais je veux qu'il soit emmené par les trois amiraux, les Grands Corsaires, est un immense Buster Call. Il peut être grièvement blessé, il s'agit toujours d'un Empereur. » Dit le vice-amiral avant de poser une question. « Et Minato ? » Quand ils avaient reçu l'appel de détresse de Konoha, Jiraya était le premier à partir dans son navire avec son équipage. Malheureusement au moment où ils sont arrivés, le combat était déjà terminé et il n'y avait aucune trace de son ancien élève et de sa famille. Pendant des heures, il était inquiet et craignait le pire.

« Je… suis désolé Vice-Amiral Jiraya, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun corps de l'ancien Amiral Minato, je crains qu'il soit… » Commença doucement l'officier avant que Jiraya le coupe.

« Mort… » Finit le maitre espion, d'une voix vide. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'est arrêté à l'instant. Le garçon qu'il avait prix soi comme un fils et vu grandir d'un jeune marin au plus grand Amiral est parti pour toujours.

« Haï… plusieurs témoins disent avoir vu une immense colonne de lumière descendre du ciel et frappant le village. Ils sont aussi dits, que la lumière était si éclairante qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'il faisait jour et que le bruit qu'elle a provoqué était si assourdissant qu'il semblait à des milliers de tonnerres. » Jiraya écarquille les yeux sur cette information et savait qu'elle était ce phénomène.

* Le Heni Zeus ! Alors tu as utilisé cette technique Minato. Mais rien d'étonnant, vu qui était ton ennemi. J'imagine que c'est une mort digne pour toi. Tu as vécu comme un héros et tu es mort comme un héros. * Minato lui avait dit que cette technique pouvait rivaliser avec la puissance des Armes antiques et des Pierres Dyna. Jiraya ne le croyait pas trop, est pensé qu'il exagérait, mais après avoir vue l'état du village et de Kaido, il ne faisait aucun doute que Minato disait la vérité.

« Quand est-il de sa femme et de leurs enfants ? » Demanda ensuite Jiraya avec un certain espoir et de détresse. Il sent voulait déjà terriblement de ne pas état là pour sauver son élève et si sa famille avait connu le même sort, il ne se pardonnera jamais.

« Nous avons retrouvé le jeune Menma près d'un pont détruit, inconscient avec quelques légères blessures. Nous l'avons immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie pour qu'il soit soigné, heureusement ces blessures ne sont pas trop graves et il devrait se remettre très rapidement. » Jiraya lâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais il remarque que l'officier ne lui a pas parlé des deux autres.

« Et pour Kushina et Naruto ? Où sont-ils ? » Le jeune officier déglutit avant de parler.

« Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé Kushina et son enfant, nous cherchons encore, cependant… »

« Cependant ? » Le jeune marin devient nerveux, ce qui n'échappe pas à son supérieur.

« Quand Menma s'est réveillé, il nous a dit quand où ils aller traverser le pont, son frère lui a poussé pour eviter de se faire prendre dans une explosion, malheureusement son frère a été dans l'explosion et tombé dans la cascade… je crains que l'enfant soit… »

« NON ! Je refuse de croire que Naruto soit mort sans avoir vu moi-même ! Temps que vous n'auraient pas retrouvé son corps, considéré l'eux comme disparue ! Si Menma a réussi à survivre, alors lui aussi ! ROMPEZ ! » Hurla Jiraya.

« Ha… Haï Vice-Amiral ! » Dit rapidement l'officier de peur avant de courir loin du vice-amiral en colère.

* Sil-te-plait Naruto, soit en sécurité ! J'ai déjà perdu un fils, je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille ! * Pensa désespérément Jiraya avant de regarder devant lui.

Là où autrefois, il y avait un village avec des bâtiments et de la végétation à perte de vue, il ne reste plus qu'un immense cratère, si profond qu'il était impossible de voir le fond. La seule chose qui rester pour identifier que c'était le village de Konoha, c'était le Monument des Héros.

**~ Lieu inconnu ~**

« Euh… que ce passe-t-il… où suis-je… » Demanda un garçon, se sentant fatigué et engourdi.

« Tu es enfin réveillé gamin. » Dit une voix.

L'enfant ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour voir des adultes le regardent attentivement. L'un d'eux en particulier attire son attention. C'était un veuille-homme assis sur un grand fauteuil celui qui l'avait parlé. Il dépasse tout le monde en taille, une grande musculation avec plusieurs cicatrise sur le corps. Il porte un bandana autour de sa tête, un pantalon beige, une paire de bottes noires et un manteau blanc extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui attire l'attention au garçon, c'est sa grande moustache blanche courbée vers le haut.

« Qui est vous et où je suis ? » Demanda une fois encore le garçon.

« Je suis Barbe Blanche et tu es dans mon bateau. Nous t'avons trouvé accroché sur un morceau de bois en pleine mer. » Dit l'homme, maintenant connue comme Barbe Blanche, avant de poursuivre. « Marco à soigner tes blessures et changer tes vêtements. Les anciens étaient sales et abimés. » Dit-il en lui montrant un homme avec des cheveux blonds en forme de palmier et un étrange tatouage rouge sur la poitrine. Il porte une veste mauve ainsi qu'une ceinture métallique de couleur or, un foulard bleu autour de la taille et des sandales.

« Oh… heu… merci… je crois ? » Dit le garçon, ne sachant pas vraiment comme il doit le prendre. Marco lui fait juste un signe de la main. Il remarque ensuite qu'il est habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, un short gris et des sandales rouges. Ses bras sont couverts de bandage, comme pour les jambes, le torse, le haut de la tête et un pansement sur la joue droit.

« Comment appelles-tu mon garçon ? » Demanda Barbe Blanche.

« Je m'appelle… Naruto… Gheu ! » Le garçon ressent soudain une douleur dans son crâne et attrapa sa tête pour soulager la douleur.

« Hey ! Ça va petit ? » Demanda l'un des hommes.

« Désolé… Je ne rappelle de rien d'autre à part mon nom... » Marco fronça les sourcilles avant de parler.

« Amnésie. Rien d'étonnant, vu la blessure sur ta tête. C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne sois pas dans le coma où mort. » Dit-il.

« Je vois c'est un problème. Tu ne sais donc pas où tu habites et comment tu es arrivé là ? » Le garçon maintenant reconnu comme Naruto secoua la tête à la question de Barbe Blanche, celui-ci lâcha un soupir de tristesse.

« Qu'allons faire du garçon père ? » Demanda Marco.

Barbe Blanche regarde attentivement le garçon qui était un à foi confus, déboussolé et terrifié, quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. L'enfant n'avait aucun souvenir et se trouver entouré d'inconnue, sans aucune famille où ami pour l'aider à savoir qui il est.

Il a alors fait la seule chose, qu'il fait quand quelqu'un était en détresse…

Il se rapproche du garçon avant de s'accroupir doucement pour l'éviter de l'effrayer et lève la main en face du garçon, comme pour l'inviter à le rejoindre…

« Naruto, veux-tu devenir l'un de mes fils. »

Ainsi commence la nouvelle vie de Naruto entant que pirate.

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**Bien que l'histoire soit concentrée principalement sur Naruto, et son équipage, il y aura des moments avec Menma et les autres personnages, plusieurs dans Narutoverse feront aussi leurs apparitions, soit comme pirate, marine ou autres.**

**Q.1 – Qui vous voulez dans le harem de Naruto et Menma (Max 10) (Qu'il soit dans l'univers de Naruto ou One Piece) ?**

**Naruto : **

**\- Fû : Définitif**

**\- Shirahoshi : 0**

**\- Vinsmoke Reiju : 0**

**\- Rebecca : 0**

**Menma : **

**\- Kurotsuchi : 0**

**\- Nojiko : 0**

**\- Vinsmoke Reiju : 0**

**\- Rebecca : 0**

**PS : Vous pouvez me proposer d'autres personnages (dans Naruto ou One Piece).**

**PSS : Nami et Robin ne feront pas partie du harem (désolé pour ceux qui le voulait).**

**Q.2 – Quel personnage vous voulez dans l'équipage de Naruto et Menma (One Piece ou Naruto) (Max 10 avant l'ellipse) ?**

**PS : Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des Fruit du Démon pour les personnages.**

**PSS : Aucun personnage de l'équipage de Luffy ne sera dans celui de Naruto et Menma.**

**Q.3 – Quel fruit vous voulez pour Menma ?**

**\- Bunshin Bunshin no Mi (Fruit du Clonage) : 0**

**\- Kaze Kaze no Mi (Fruit du Vent) : 0**

**\- Inu Inu no Mi, modèle Kurama (Fruit du Chien, modèle Kurama) : 0**

**PS : En début, j'ai pensé au Inu Inu no Mi, modèle Kyubi no Kitsune (Fruit du Chien, modèle Renard à Neuf Queues), puis je me suis dit des versions Zoan modèle bijûs, sera plus intéressant.**

**Les fruits du démon inventés, qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre :**

**_Heni Heni no Mi (Fruit du Déplacement)_**** : L'utilisateur peut se déplacer d'un point A à un point B en une fraction de seconde. Il lui suffit pour cela qu'il regarde ou se souvient l'endroit où il veut se déplacer. L'utilisateur peut aussi déplacer une personne ou un objet par le contacte. Cependant, l'utilisation abusive ou le déplacement à grande distance, épuise grandement l'utilisateur et qui peut faire perte conscience, voir le tuer.**

**_Chên Chên no Mi (Fruit de Chaîne)_**** : L'utilisateur peut invoquer des chaînes en adamantine, qui peut immobiliser plusieurs personnes aux mêmes temps. Une autre faculté c'est que les chaines peuvent créer un bouclier pour protéger l'utilisateur et toutes personnes à l'intérieur. Mais sa faculté la plus puissante, et rare c'est de prendre à une personne son Fruit du Démon et par conséquent ces pouvoir aussi.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur du manga « Naruto », d'Eiichirô Oda l'auteur du « One Piece » et des films « Pirates des Caraïbes ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ**

**~ 10 ans plus tard / Cap des Jumeaux ~**

Reverse Mountain est une montagne qui se situe là où les quatre mers du globe se rencontrent. Pour les pirates, c'était le point de départ pour commencer la véritable aventure sur Grand Line.

Au bas de la montagne, se trouve un phare situé à la bordure de la mer avec une petite maison sur le côté.

Couché sur le toit, un adolescent de 17 ans se repose tranquillement, les mains derrière la tête, et les yeux fermé, profitant de la brise rafraichissant de la mer.

Le garçon à des cheveux blonds hérissés avec deux mèches qui encadrent son visage, une peau légèrement bronzée. Il porte une veste noire sans manche avec une capuche, un t-shirt orange par-dessous la veste, un short sombre et des scandales de la même couleur. Une ceinture marronne avec une épée sur la hanche gauche. Mais la chose qui se remarque le plus, se sont ses trois marques de moustaches sur ses joues.

Il s'agit de Naruto... Où récemment appelé Naruto C., après un certain _évènement_.

Pendant ce temps, un homme sort de la maison, celui-ci avait une étrange coiffure ressemblant à des pétales autour de sa tête. Une barbe blanche et une cicatrice sur son bras gauche.

Crocus, le surveillant du Phare du Cap des Jumeaux…

« Tu as enfin récupérer gamin. » Demanda le veuille-homme en regardant le garçon. Naruto ouvre les yeux avant de sauter du toit et d'atterrir en face de l'homme plus âgé.

« Yosh ! Merci encore veuille-homme, je suis en pleine forme et prêt à reprendre la mer ! » Exclama Naruto d'un ton jovial.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi gamin. Mais je dois dire que j'étais surprit de te trouver sur la rivière inconsciente en pleine tempêtes. » Dit Crocus toujours intrigué d'avoir les évènement d'hier. Tout ce que le garçon lui a dit, c'est qu'il avait était prix dans une vague et échoué en face de chez lui.

« Que voulez-vous, je suis chanceux ! » Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avant de regarder au sommet de Reverse Mountain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? » Demanda le surveillant du Phare confus.

« Sur l'autre côté de la montagne se trouve Rough Tell, c'est bien ça veuille-homme. C'est quand même drôle qu'il faille faire le tour du monde pour aller à la dernière île. Ça ne serait pas plus simple de marcher de l'autre côté de la montagne ? » Demanda Naruto avant d'entendre le veuille-homme rigoler.

« Ah ah ah ! Cela fait cinquante ans que je suis ici et tu dois être le premier à dire ça ! » Exclama Crocus, avant d'arrêter de rire, mais garde toujours son sourire. « Il est vraie que cela pourrait paraître plus facile. Cependant, même si tu réussis à aller de l'autre côté de la montagne, il te faudra un moyen de transport pour aller à Rough Tell et même alors, tu ne pourras jamais trouver l'île. » Naruto leva un sourcil à la dernière partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire veuille-homme ? » Le sourire de Crocus devient encore plus grand.

« Tu le découvrira durant ton voyage gamin. » Répondit simplement le garde. Naruto regarde un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Pas graves, ça rendra le voyage plus amusant. » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de marcher vers la rivière.

« Est-ce-que tu as un Log Pose, sinon je peux t'en passer un. » Proposa le Crocus. Sachant que les boussoles normales ne fonctionnent pas sur Grand Line à cause des champs magnétiques spéciaux créés à partir de chaque île.

« Merci, mais j'ai mieux qu'un Log Pose. » Dit le jeune blond en levant une petite boite en pur lapis-lazuli avec les côtés en biseaux dont la couverture est en forme de dôme, tenue par une ficelle noire. Quand il ouvre le couvercle, il montre une carte des cieux avec une flèche rouge.

« Un compas… Elle ne marche pas sur Grand Line. » Dit Crocus en regardant Naruto comme s'il était un imbécile.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé où je veux aller… » Voyant le regard confus de veuille-homme, Naruto continue. « Je l'appelle Wish Pose ou Boussole des Souhait. Contrairement aux Log Pose qui enregistrant les champs magnétiques des îles, le mien indique ce que je veux le plus au monde. » Dit-il avec fierté.

« Une boussole qui indique ce que l'on souhaite… gamin je crois que tu t'es fait avoir quand tu l'as acheté… »

« La ferme vieille-homme ! Premièrement, elle marche parfaitement et deuxièmement, je ne l'ai pas acheté, mais volé ! » Dit Naruto avant de se retourne vers la mer, alors que Crocus haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que je devrais aller sur l'ile la plus proche ? » Murmura Naruto en regardant la flèche qui indique le Nord. « Où celle avec les personnes les plus fortes ? » L'aiguille change de directement vers le Nord-Est-Est. « C'est décidé, c'est cette direction que je vais prendre ! » Exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« Et comment tu comptes aller à la prochaine île ? » Demanda Crocus intrigué. Il n'y avait pas de bateau quand il a trouvé le gamin et il était hors de question de lui donner une barque. Ça serait du suicide.

Naruto lui donne un grand sourire espiègle avant de pointer à sa droite. « Avec ça. »

Quand Crocus regarde dans la direction du doigt, ses yeux s'écarquilles et sa mâchoire tombe par terre.

**~ Quelques heures plus tard / Land of Waves ~**

Deux hommes étaient assis sur un vieux quai mal entretenu avec les bois fissurés et de la moisissure. L'un d'eux est un veuille-homme, entrain de pêcher avec une canne en bois et un fil. L'autre est un homme simple avec des habille sale, regardant l'horizon d'un regard vide.

« Pourquoi tu continues de pêcher… Il n'y plus de poisson… » Demanda l'homme.

« C'est mieux que de ne rien faire. Si j'arrive attraper au moins un poisson je pourrais nourrir ma famille… » Murmura le vieux pêcheur.

« Tu sais très bien que même si tu arrives à attraper quelque chose, les hommes de Gatô te le prendront… » Le vieil homme ne dit rien, mais baisse la tête tristement. Il savait que si les mercenaires de Gatô le voyaient avec de la nourriture, ils n'hésiteront pas à le tuer, pour avoir voler la _propriété_ de leur patron.

Soudain l'homme remarque quelque chose d'étrange à sa gauche.

« Hey vieille-homme, il n'y a pas quelque chose d'étrangers là-bas ? » Dit-il en attirant l'attention du pêcheur qui regarde dans la direction indiquer.

Cependant quand ils voient la chose se rapprocher, ils s'aperçoivent que c'est un jeune homme au sommet d'un bois sombre qui se tient à l'horizontal. Les deux hommes trouvaient cela étrange qu'un bâton puisse tenir debout sans tomber et qui puisse se déplacer sur mer.

Ils arrêtent leur pensée quand ils voient le garçon sauter du bâton et atterri sur le quai. Cela avait surpris les deux hommes, car il y avait une distance de 20 mètres entre le pont et le bois.

Naruto ne faisait pas attention aux deux hommes et se déplace vers le village, pendant que le bois noir disparait dans l'eau. On regarde l'état du village, Naruto fronce les sources en voyant l'état déplorable du lieu. Les bois des maisons étaient pourris avec de la moisissure et certains étaient manquants. Les habitants n'étaient pas mieux. Leurs habilles étaient salles, puants et déchirés. Mais ce qui attire l'attention du jeune pirate, c'est l'expression dans leurs visages qui montré la tristesse et le désespoir. Comme s'ils avaient perdus l'envi de vivre.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, pour que tout le monde soit ainsi ? » Se Demanda Naruto.

En marchant dans un quartier peu habité, il entendit une femme crier dans une ruelle et sans perdre de temps, il court vers la petite rue sombre et voit une femme par terre en face de deux hommes tenants chacun un katana.

La femme à de longs cheveux bleu sombre. Elle porte une chemise rose à manches courtes, un col couleur rouge et une longue jupe bleue.

L'un des hommes a les cheveux blanc bleuâtre et des yeux noirs avec des lignes sous les yeux. Il porte un chapeau violet et une veste bleue.

L'autre homme a un cache-œil, a les cheveux bruns et des tatouages sur le corps. Il porte un kimono ample, en laissant exposer le haut de son corps.

« Il est temps de mourir ! » Gloussa cruellement l'homme blanc.

« Pourquoi vous faite ça ? » Demanda désespérément la femme. Elle venait de finir les courses et allait rentrer chez elle, quand soudain, ses hommes l'avaient attrapé et emmené dans cette ruelle sombre.

« C'est la faute de ton père. S'il avait sagement obéi à Gatô, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais au lieu de ça, il a préféré jouer au héros comme ton imbécile de marie et notre patron veux que tu serres d'exemple à ce qui arrive quand on énerve les gens qu'il ne faut pas ! » Dit l'autre homme d'un ton moqueur.

Au moment où ils allaient abattre leurs épées, ils sont soudain sentis quelque chose attraper leur tête et avant qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passe, leurs cranes furent projeter l'une contre l'autre, les faisant perdre conscience et de tomber par terre.

La femme écarquille les yeux sur ce qu'elle vient de voir. Elle était sur le point d'être tué par les hommes de Gatô, quand un garçon apparait et bat les deux hommes on a un instant.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Naruto. La femme reste silencieuse, se remettant de l'événement. Après quelques instants elle hocha la tête de silence.

« O… oui… merci de m'avoir sauvé… » Dit-elle avant se de relever. Naruto était sur le point de parler, quand il entendit un homme crier à l'extérieur de la ruelle.

« Hey, Waraji et Zôri ! vous avez terminé avec la fille de l'ivrogne ? » Naruto se retourne pour les affronter, mais la femme attrape sa main.

« Vite ! Suis-moi ! » Dit-elle en le forçant à la suivre vers une autre ruelle.

Après certains temps de marche, ils finissent par arriver dans une forêt, à l'extérieur du village. La femme reprend son souffle avant de se retourne vers Naruto.

« Merci encore une fois pour votre aide. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé ? Je m'appelle Tsunami. »

« Ce n'était rien. Je m'appelle Naruto C.. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'est ce qui se passe dans le village ? »

Tsunami regarde entour d'elle avec inquiète. « Il voudrait mieux revenir chez moi, nous ne sommes pas aux sécurités ici. Les hommes de Gatô pourraient nous retrouver. »

Naruto leva un sourcil. Alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème à frapper d'autres types comme ceux de tout à l'heure, si elle préfère être dans un endroit plus tranquille pour parler, s'était peut-être mieux. « Très bien allons-y. »

Ils finissent par arriver dans une maison en bois avec un étage, au-dessus d'une rivière.

En arrivant à l'entrée, Tsunami ouvre la porte. « Tou-san ! Inari-kun ! Je suis rentré à la maison ! »

Naruto voit deux personnes descendre les escaliers. Le premier qu'il remarque est un garçon de 13 ans avec un bob sur la tête et l'autre un veuille-homme.

« Tu es de retour Tsunami ! Nous étions très inquiets pour toi ! » Exclama l'homme avant de remarquer Naruto. « Que fais ce garçon ici ? »

« Je vais vous expliquer, mais il voudrait mieux vous assoir. » L'homme regarde un moment avant d'hocher de la tête et de s'assoir sur la chaise de la table à manger avec les trois autres.

« Alors ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tsunami lâcha un soupire. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter Naruto C.. » Dit-elle au faisait signe à Naruto. « Naruto-san je te présente mon père Tazuna et mon fils, Inari-kun. »

« Yo ! » Salua le blond avec désinvolture.

« Bonjour Naruto… » Dit Tazuna, toujours incertain comment il doit se conduire en face de l'adolescent, alors qu'Inari reste silencieux.

Tsunami poursuit son explication. « Comme tu le sais, j'étais sorti pour faire les courses, quand des hommes de Gatô mon capturer et emmener dans une ruelle pour me tuer… »

« QUOI ! » Cria de panique le veuille-homme en se relevant avec son petit-fils tout aussi inquiet.

« Calme toi Tou-san ! Naruto-san est arrivé à temps et les a arrêtés. Je l'ai ensuite conduit à la maison pour éviter les autres mercenaires de Gatô. »

Il a fallu plusieurs minutes pour que Tazuna et Inari se calmes. Le vieux charpentier était en colère contre Gatô, sachant que le magnat voulait le faire souffrir indirectement par sa fille.

Il regarde ensuite le blond avant de sortir de sa chaise et de se mettre à genoux. « Je te remercie beaucoup Naruto-san d'avoir sauvé ma fille. » Dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le sol.

« Heu… Pas la peine de vous incliner… n'importe qui aurait fait pareil… » Dit Naruto un peu gêné.

Le veuille-homme secoua la tête après être relevé. « Crois-moi mon garçon, peu de personne aurait eu le courage de défier les hommes de _Gatô_… » Dit-il d'un ton amer.

Naruto leva un sourcil à la fin de la dernière phrase. « Ça fait un moment que vous parlez de ce type, qui est-il ? »

Le visage de Tazuna s'assombrie. « Officiellement, _Gatô_ un est magnat de la navigation et PDG de la société Gatô, mais en réalité, ce n'est qu'une couverture, pour cacher ces véritables activités sur le trafic de drogue et de contrebande. Un jour, il est venu sur notre pays avec une cinquantaine de mercenaires et c'est auto proclamer dirigeant du Pays des Vagues. Il a augmenté les taxes au point que beaucoup en vécu dans la rue. Il a limité les déplacements des navires et nos marchandises maritimes. Ceux qui avaient essayais de résister ont été tués… »

« Comme Kaiza… » Murmura tristement Tsunami.

La salle fut soudainement silencieuse. Naruto regarde les trois d'un regard confus, avant de voir Inari sortir de la pièce.

« Inari-kun Attends ! » Cria Tsunami. Elle était sur le point de suivre son fils, quand son père secoua la tête avant de regard Naruto.

« Je suis désolé. Kaiza est un sujet très douloureux pour nous, surtout pour Inari-kun. »

« Est-ce que c'est son père ? »

« Son beau-père. » Corrigea doucement Tazuna avant de poursuivre. « Le vrai père d'Inari est mort, il y a des années. Kaiza avait sauvé Inari-kun d'une noyade. Il nous l'a présenté et nous l'avons très vite considéré comme un membre de la famille. »

« Gatô voulait faire un exemple avec Kaiza et l'a fait exécuter publiquement par son meilleur mercenaire. Depuis plus personne n'a osé faire face à Gatô. »

« Pourquoi la Marine ne fait rien ? Vous devais surement en avoir ? » Demanda Naruto. Il savait que la plupart des îles qui sont habitées avaient des quartiers de Marine où alors, étaient surveillés par des navires, afin de maintenir l'ordre et la protection.

« La Marine… » Commença Tazuna d'un rire creux. « Ils sont corrompus. Gatô les a achetés pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ses agissements. Ceux qui tente de s'échapper par bateau son immédiatement tuer par les mercenaires ou la Marine. Peu importe si nous envoyant un message de détresse, expliquant la situation, le Gouvernement préfère croire à la Marine. On ne peut compter que sur nous même ! »

« Tout le monde dans le pays considéré Kaiza-kun comme un héros, mais quand il est mort, les gens sont devenus désespérés. Tou-san et moi avant étaient profondément attristé, même aujourd'hui. Mais s'est Inaru-kun qui a été le plus marqué. Il ne sourit plus et pleure souvent quand Kaiza-kun est mentionné. » Ajouta tristement Tsunami.

Naruto rester silencieux à la fin de l'explication, réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

**~ Repaire de Gatô ~**

« Vous êtes vraiment lamentable ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un simple ordre de tuer une femme ! » Grogna un petit homme, regardant de colère les deux hommes à genoux, que Naruto avait assommé.

« Nous sommes désolé Gatô-sama ! Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que l'un des habitants vienne à son secours ! » S'excusa Zôri. Après avoir repris conscience, lui et Waraji étaient immédiatement revenu à leur repaire et expliquer à leur patron ce qu'il s'était passé.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas content.

« Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Sortez de ma vue ! » Les deux n'ont pas perdus de temps et aux quittés la pièce, laissant seul le magnat dans son bureau.

Gatô lâcha un grognement. Le plan était simple. Tuer la fille de Tazuna pour que celui-ci arrête d'envoyer de l'aide. Il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était lui, mais Gatô en était certain. Il serait plus simple de tuer le vieil alcoolique, pour qu'il n'y est plus de menace, mais le travail de charpentier de Tazuna lui était plus utile pour son commerce, qu'une femme de maison avec son morveux pleurnichard. Il pensait quand tuant sa fille, il serait si désespéré qu'il n'hausserait plus le défier de peur que son petit-fils subisse le même sort.

Mais cela a échoué à cause d'un habitant qui a joué au héros, probablement la véritable personne qui avait envoyé ses messages de détresse.

« Peleu peleu peleu... Peleu peleu peleu... »

Gatô fut retiré de ses pensées, quand il entend l'Escargophone, sur son bureau faire du bruit.

« Peleu peleu peleu... gocha ! »

« Qui a-t-il ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter ! » Dit Gatô sur le téléphone.

« Oh, comme c'est dommage car j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. » Répondit la personne d'un ton moqueur.

Gatô écarquille les yeux, en reconnaissant la voix. « C'est vous Kawauso-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Voyez-vous, certain de mes supérieurs dans la Marine ont commencé à se poser des questions sur mes capacités à maintenir l'ordre dans le Pays des Vagues après avoir attendus des rumeurs selon laquelle, il abriterait des contrebandiers et des criminels. Naturellement, j'ai nié tout ça, mais j'ai dû soudoyer certaines personnes pour qu'ils ferment les yeux. Cependant, le véritable problème c'est que j'ai dû payer plus que la précédente fois et l'argent que je dispose dans le QG de la Marine, n'est pas illimité. » Expliqua Kawauso, gardant toujours son sourire.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Gatô pour comprendre les mots de l'officier corrompus de la Marine. « Vous voulez une augmentation pour garder le silence ! » l'Escargophone acquise pour confirmer les mots de Kawauso. « Vous vous moquez de moi ! La dernière c'était i mois et j'ai dû augmenter de 10% ! »

« Allons mon cher Gatô-san, ne faite pas une affaire personnelle, vous s'avez comment ça se passe. Vous s'avez que je vous aime bien Gatô-san. Vous été l'une des rares personnes à savoir comment marche le monde du commerce. Des gens comme vous et moi ne se trouve plus partout, avec ses imbéciles sur la {morale} et le {bon sens}. Je serais attristé de devoir rompre notre alliance, à cause de mauvais travailleurs, qui ne savent pas reste à leur juste place. » Expliqua Kawauso d'un ton espiègle.

Gatô lâcha un grognement de colère. S'il laissait faire, il risquerait de ne plus maintenir son commerce comme avant et devra renoncer à des bienfaits, comme de la nourriture ou des vêtements extrêmement cher, pour pouvoir payer Kawauso régulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande encore plus et finit par le ruiner. S'il refuse, il ne fondra pas longtemps pour se faire capturer par la Marine et s'il accuse Kawauso pour raccourcir sa peine, celui-ci n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il ment. Après tout, qui croirait un contrebandier à un officier de la Marine.

Puis une idée lui vient à l'esprit, un moyen pour payer Kawauso et maintenir sa vie de luxe.

« Je crois que j'ai une solution pour résoudre nôtre problème à tous les deux. Vous serez payé et les rumeurs cesseront de manière définitivement. »

En entendant la réponse, le sourire de Kawauso devient encore plus grand. « A l'a bonheur mon cher Gatô-san ! Je savais que vous trouveriez une idée ! J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre avec mon nouvel argent ! » Dit-il avant que l'Escargophone ferme les yeux et les baisses, indiquant que la communication est terminée.

Gatô lâcha un autre grognement après avoir raccroché. Les choses ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Non seulement des villageois s'opposent encore à lui, mais Kawauso lui impose un ultimatum.

* Ses paysans de bas étage vos payer ! * Pensa-t-il de rage.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il aura ce qu'il mérite.

**~ Le jour suivant / Avec Inari ~**

Le jeune adolescent était assis sur un port, regardant le fond de la mer sous ses pieds avec une expression vide.

Bientôt, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Le jour où tout à changer et qu'il a perdu son père.

**~ Début flashback ~**

Les habitant de la vague étaient tous entourés à la place principale. Les gens étaient figés de terreur et d'angoisse devant le spectacle devant eux.

A l'intérieur de la clôture se trouver leur héros Kaiza, le corps complètement brisé et en sang. Il respirait extrêmement fort et irrégulier. Pourtant malgré son état, il se tenait toujours debout par la simple force de sa volonté. Les bras croisés, regardant les trois autres occupants sans peur.

Un homme avança vers la foule. Il a une apparence maigre, de grande taille, des cheveux noirs court, trois longues moustaches sur chaque côté du visage et des yeux noirs, montrant une expression espiègle et moqueuse. Il porte la tenue officielle de la Marine avec un manteau gris sur les épaules et la tête d'une lourde comme chapeau.

Kawauso, Colonel de la Marine.

« Vous voyez chère citoyen des Vagues, ce qui se passe quand en défi la Marine et ses alliés. Cet homme est reconnu coupable d'avoir tenté une rébellion dans le pays et de prendre le contrôle en essayant de se faire passer pour un héros. Il a déjà tué le dirigeant du pays et il a essayé de faire la même chose à Gatô-san, un honnête homme comme ils n'ont sans plus aujourd'hui, qui voulait juste élargir son commerçant de la navigation dans ce pays et rendre la vie des habitants plus faciles. Heureusement, il s'est rendu compte des intentions malveillantes de se criminel Kaiza et nous a prévenu à temps, avant qu'il ne face plus de mal. Maintenant, il sera exécuté comme l'ordure qu'il est. » Dit Kawauso avec un sourire moqueur.

« Menteur ! » Hurla l'un des habitants.

« Assassin ! » Ajouta un autres.

« Vous êtes les véritables criminels ! »

« Kaiza est un vrai héros ! Il a aidé le pays à devenir meilleur, pendant que la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondiale ne faisaient rien ! » Cria Tazuna, alors que sa fille et son petit-fils pleuraient.

« Soldats ! » Hurla Kawauso.

Immédiatement, les marins lèvent leurs armes vers les villageois, ce qui les faits taire, de peur d'être tuée.

Gatô, qui se tenait à côté de Kawauso, gloussa d'amusement. « Malgré cet événement, je suis toujours disposé à contribuer mes connaissances et mes biens fait au pays. Aussi, après avoir discuté avec Kawauso-san, je dirigé complètement se pays pour assurer de sa prospérité et votre sécurité. Grâce à moi, votre vie aura un vrai sens et vous contribuer à l'avancée du pays. » Dit-il en lâchant un rire sombre avant de pointer de sa canne vers Kaiza. « Il servira d'exemple pour éviter que d'autre crapule ne puisse voir le jour. Et pour que la justice soit correctement faite, le colonel Kawauso m'a donné le plein droit sur la façon de l'exécuter. Il mourra de la main de mon plus fidèle homme. Abattu jusqu'à la mort ! » Finit-il en obtenant des halètements et des crie des habitants.

« Non ! »

« Arrêter ça ! »

« Kaiza est un héros ! Il ne mérite pas de finir comme ça ! »

« TOU-SAN ! » Hurla Inari de désespoir.

Kaiza tourne la tête pour regarder son fils et lui donner un doux sourire, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, avant de se retourner et de voir un immense homme se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Pas un seul moment, il n'a été terrifié, mais même quand l'homme à lancer son poing vers lui pour mettre fin à sa vie.

Il est mort sans peur.

**~ Fin flashback ~**

« Tout va bien gamin ? » Inari fut coupé dans ses souvenirs quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourne pour voir l'étranger qui a sauvé sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! » Demanda Inari.

« Je me promener dans le village quand je t'ai vu ici en train de pleurer. » Expliqua Naruto.

La dernière partie avait surpris Inari, qui regarde son reflet sur l'eau, pour voir effectivement qu'il pleurait. Il s'essuie rapidement les yeux.

« Tu penses à ton père. » Demanda Naruto. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Inari le regarde à la fois surpris et confus. « Ta mère et ton grand-père, mon expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne sais pas ça fait quoi de perdre un père. Tu as dit sûrement vivre une vie tranquille. » Dit Inari d'un ton déprimé. S'il était plus jeune, il l'aurait hurlé dessus, mais il n'avait plus la force de crier.

Naruto reste silencieux pendant un moment avant de parler. « Tu as raison gamin, mais en même temps, tu as tort. » Inari regarde le grand garçon avec confusions. « Quand j'étais petit, j'ai été retrouvé en pleine mer par un groupe de pirate. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais et où j'habitais. Le vieux m'a recueilli dans son équipage et il est devenu mon père et les autres mes frères et sœurs. Je vivais une bonne vie, mais un jour tout à basculer et j'ai dû fuir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda le plus jeune intrigué.

Naruto lâcha un soupir amer. « Je ne vais rentrer dans les détails, mais pour faire simple, j'étais accusé d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Personne ne me croyait et ils voulaient tous me tuer ou m'emprisonner. »

« Et ton père ? Il te croyait aussi coupable ? »

Encore une fois, Naruto reste silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, regarde la mer au loin avant de finalement parler. « Je ne sais pas... Quand je l'ai regardé, il n'était pas convaincu de mon crime... » Dit-il, se souvenant de l'expression de son vieux quand il le regardait. Il n'y avait pas de colère ou de la déception...

Seulement le doute et la tristesse...

Inari regarde un moment le blond avant de baisser la tête de honte. Il croyait que le garçon plus vieux était juste un type normal qui voulait jouer les héros comme son père, mais en écoutant son histoire, Inari réalise que le blond avait une vie plus dure que lui et pourtant, il était toujours optimiste.

Inari était sur le point de parler, quand il entendit du bruit à la place principale. Curieux, Il décide d'aller voir.

Naruto leva un sourcil au comportement d'Inari avant d'entendre à son tour et de suivre le garçon.

Une fois arrivé, Inari remarque que la plupart des villageois étaient ici. Il était intrigué de voir autant de monde, surtout que la dernière s'était le jour où son père était... mort.

En regardant le centre, sa confusion se transforme en choc, envoyant Gatô sur une potence avec cinq villageois, les poignets enchaînés et une corde entour du cou. Ils sont entourés d'une cinquantaine de mercenaires, qui empêchent les villageois d'avancer.

Cependant quand il regarde de plus près les condamnés, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur quand il regarde deux personne deux en particulier.

« KAA-CHAN ! JIJI ! » Hurla le garçon alors que les larmes commencent à s'échapper de ses yeux.

Gatô gloussa d'amusement. Il avait prévu d'exécuter trois personnes, mais à la dernier seconde, il avait décidé de mettre Tazuna et sa famille. Bien qu'à l'origine, il voulait le charpentier vivant, sa discutions avec Kawauso l'avait énervé et s'est rendu compte que Tazuna lui poser plus de problèmes qu'il ne pensait et il avait donc décidé de l'éliminer avec sa famille. Il perdra un bon charpentier, mais il n'aura qu'à recruter un autre dans Water Seven, qui sont réputés pour être les meilleur dans le monde.

Il avait ordonné à ses hommes de capturer le vieux charpentier et sa famille, mais quand ils sont revenus, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le gosse. Gatô était un peu en colère, mais haussa rapidement les épaules, pensant que le morveux avait pris la fuite comme le lâche qu'il est.

« Ecouter moi tous, pauvres gueux ! Il y a cinq ans, j'ai exécuté le criminel Kaiza comme exemple a tout ce qui tente de me défier, mais il semblerait que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas pris mon avertissement au sérieux et comme punissions, j'augmente les taxes et mes hommes surveilleront dorénavant vos pêches ! »

Les habitants ont été horrifiés de la nouvelle. Beaucoup voulaient protester, mais ils craignaient de se faire tuer.

Gatô a ensuite désigné les cinq personnes à côté de lui. « De plus, j'ai découvert que certain de mes hommes avaient été attaqués et pour cela, ses cinq personnes serviront d'exemple pour tout ce qui oserait me défier une fois de plus ! » Il regarde ensuite le barreau. « Exécuter les ! »

« NON ! NE FAITE PAS ÇA ! » Hurla Inari en se précipitant vers la potence, mais fut attrapé par Naruto.

Envoyant le garçon, un sourire apparaît sur le visage du contrebandier. « Tiens tiens ! Voilà le morveux pleurnichard ! Parfait ! Toute la famille est réunie pour mourir ensembles ! » Gloussa sombrement Gatô avant de regarder Waraji et Zôri. « Apporter le moi, il sera pendu après Tazuna et sa mère. »

Les hommes hochaient la tête, enthousiasme à l'idée de tuer toute la famille de Kaiza. Ils se rapprochent du jeune adolescent pour l'attraper. Alors que beaucoup de villageois voulaient sauver le garçon, ils étaient trop effrayés de subir le même sort.

Mais avant que les duos mercenaires puissent prendre Inari, Waraji pris un coup violant sur la joue droite avant de s'envoler en l'air.

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux, en voyant l'un des hommes de Gatô se faire attaquer par le garçon blond à côté d'Inari et de se faire projeter à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol.

Zôri fut tellement choqué de voir son collègue se faire battre aussi facilement, qu'il n'a pas réagi quand Naruto lui envoie un uppercut qui l'envoie s'envoler dans le ciel avant de s'écraser sur le toit d'une maison.

« Si vous voulez le toucher, vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps. » Dit tranquillement Naruto.

Gatô était choqué, que quelqu'un attaqué ses hommes ouvertement, mais rapidement sa confusion se transforme en rage. « Qui es-tu ? Comment ose tu t'opposer à moi ! »

« Je suis Naruto C.. Tu dois être Gatô. Je te croyais plus grand. » Plaisanta le blond, souriant à l'expression colère du petit homme.

« Sale petit déchet sans valeur ! Tu seras torturée jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer ! » Hurla Gatô de rage. Ne supportant que les gens mentionnent sa petite taille. Mais c'est alors qu'il réalise une chose. « Si tu protèges se sale pleurnichard, tu es sûrement la personne qui s'est pris à mes deux hommes hier ?! » »

« C'est moi. » Dit Naruto sans détour.

En entendant cela, un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage de Gatô. « Alors sache que par ta faute s'est cinq personnes vont mourir, dans la femme que tu as sauvée et son père ! Bourreau ! Actionne le levier ! »

L'exécuteur hocha la tête et attrape le levier pour l'abaisser, mais au moment où il est sur le point de pousser, Naruto tire son épée de son fourreau et le jette sur le levier. Tranchant le bois et sauvant les cinq personnes.

Le bourreau était tellement surpris, qu'il n'a pas vu Naruto courir vers lui, avant qu'il lui donne un coup de pieds sur le visage, le mettant K.O.

Naruto tir ensuite son épée pour couper les cordes et les chaînes des prisonniers.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » Exclama de joie Tsunami, en serrant Naruto dans les bras.

« Merci gamin ! Il se pourrait qu'il y finalement un espoir finalement avec toi ! » Dit Tazuna.

« Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, allez-vous mettre à l'abri. » Les cinq acquises avant de quitter la potence et rejoindre les habitants.

Pendant ce temps, Gatô, qui avait fui le gibet pour rejoindre ses hommes, était fous de rage que se morveux est réussi à libérer les prisonniers. S'il laissait faire, il aura moins d'influence sur les Vagues et les gens vont commencer à se rebeller.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Tuer le ! » Ordonna Gatô.

Dix de ses hommes se précipitent vers le garçon pour le tuer, pensant qu'ils seraient suffisants. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas fait le point contre le blond, qui esquivait sans problème leur attaque, aussi bien les coups d'épées, que les balles. Et ses poings étaient assez puissant, pour les mettre K.O en quelques secondes.

« Incroyable ! Il a réussi à battre les mercenaires en quelques coups ! » Exclama l'un des villageois.

« Est-ce qu'il est venu pour nous sauver ? » Murmura un veuille homme avec espoir.

« C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut faire face à Gatô ! Il a de puisant mercenaires qui lui obéissent ! Et la Marine le protège ! » Dit un autre villageois qui ne croyait toujours pas que le gamin les sauverait.

« Il va se faire tuer, comme Kaiza ! » Dit une autre personne d'horreur.

« Mais le garçon s'est débarrassé des hommes de Gatô en un rien de temps ! Et il a sauvé Tazuna et les autres ! »

« Est-ce que nous serons enfin libéré ? » Demanda une femme avec plein d'espoir.

« C'est le nouveau héros ! »

« Taisez-vous ! Où sinon, vous serez tous exécutés ! » Hurla Gatô de rage, malheureuse, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

« Tu n'exécuta plus personne. Ton règne tyrannique se termine aujourd'hui. » Dit Naruto en se rapprochant du nain.

« Tai-toit sale gosse ! Tu crois que tu peux venir ici et jouer les héros ! Le dernier à avoir est mort écraser par mon homme le plus fort ! Tu te feras tuer... » Hurla Gatô, avant de s'arrêter soudainement à la dernière phrase avant de sourire d'une manière sadique. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ! Il t'écrasera en moins deux ! Jesus ! »

En entendant se nom, beaucoup des habitants des Vagues sont devenus terrifiés et certains aux commencer à prendre la fuite, alors qu'à l'inverse, les mercenaires avaient de grands sourires sur leur visage.

Cet alors qu'un immense homme apparaît derrière Gatô. Il avait le corps musclé, un masque de catcheur et une ceinture de {champion}.

Jesus Burgess, l'homme de main de Gatô.

« Wiiiihahaha ! Il semble qu'il est eu bagarre et on ne pas éviter ! » Rigola le catcheur en marchant vers la place centrale.

En voyant le grand homme, beaucoup des villageois trembler de peur, mais pas plus qu'Inari.

« C'est... c'est lui ! C'est lui qui a tué mon père ! » Murmura le jeune garçon d'effrois. Se souvenant comment le grand avant tuer son Kaiza...

Et de son grand sourire.

En voyants l'état du jeune adolescent et de sa famille, Naruto décide de le rassurer.

« Inari ! » Commence le blond en attirant l'attention du garçon et des autres. « Il est normale d'avoir peur, mais si tu la laisse tout le temps te dominer, tu n'arriveras à rien ! Alors cesse de pleurer et regarde-moi mètre une correction à ses types ! » Dit-il d'un ton confiant.

Les mots de Naruto avaient rassuré le garçon, qui cesse de trembler et regarde le plus vieux d'admiration.

« Wiiiihahaha ! Tu crois pouvoir me tenir tête ! Quelle bonne blague ! Je pourrais t'écraser d'une main, comme une mouche ! » Se moqua Jesus.

A son tour, Naruto se moqua. « J'ai affronté des types plus grand et plus musclé que toi ! Alors tu ne me fais pas peur. »

« Ça suffit ! Jesus, occupe-toi de se gosse qui veut jouer les héros ! Vous autres, capturer les villageois et tuer tout ce qui résiste ! » Cria Gatô, alors que les villageois étaient maintenant très inquiets.

Les mercenaires criaient de joie et court vers les habitants. Excité à l'idée de blesser et de tuer ses gens, qui ne pourront pas les résister.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ignoraient qu'ils avançaient à leur perte.

Voyants les quarante mercenaires courir vers les habitants, Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tous à la fois avant qu'ils s'en prennent aux habitants. De plus, il y avait ce type, Jesus, qui n'allait sûrement pas attendre pendant qu'il écrase ses collègues sans rien faire...

Il devait l'utiliser...

« Je ne vous laisserait pas faire ! » Dit Naruto en mettant ses bras sur le sol.

C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produit, ses bras deviennent noirs et une fumée noire s'échapper pour se diriger vers les mercenaires à grande vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils couvrent leurs pieds. Ne laissant que Gatô et Jesus hors de portée.

« C'est quoi cette chose noire ! De la fumée ? » Demanda l'un des mercenaires confus.

« En dirait du sable ! »

« Maintenant, vous allez vous faire engloutir par les ténèbres... Black Hole ! » Dit Naruto alors que les hommes de Gatô ont commencé à être aspiré dans la fumée.

« Ah ! C'est en train de nous prendre à l'intérieur ! Au secours ! » Hurla d'horreur l'un des mercenaires.

« Je ne peux pas m'échapper ! » Dit un autre, en essayant de frapper la fumée avec son épée.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Après quelques secondes, les quarante mercenaires ont été engloutis dans les ténèbres, ne laissant pas une seule trace. Quand la fumée se rétréci et retour vers Naruto, elle laisse un terrain complètement vide, comme si les mercenaires n'étaient jamais là. Même ma potence n'était plus là.

Lorsque la fumée revient complètement vers Naruto, au lieu de disparaître, elle reste au-dessus de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était en train de brûler.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Où sont mes hommes ? » Hurla Gatô dans l'incrédule et la panique.

Naruto lui donne un sourire espiègle avant de répondre. « Ils sont là ! Liberation ! »

C'est alors que tout le monde voit la fumée au-dessus de Naruto devenir plus grande et l'instant d'après, les quarante hommes aspiraient dans la fumée sorte de manière violente, comme s'ils avaient été pris dans une explosion. Ils avaient des blessures, des bleus dans chaque partie du corps, au point que la plupart ont perdus connaissances avec leurs vêtements abîmés.

Cette scène avait choqué tout le monde, mais pas plus que Gatô lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est passé ?! C'est quoi cette fumée noire ?! Comment il a fait pour mettre mes hommes dans cette était ?! » Cria / ordonna le petit homme, paniqué d'avoir perdu la quasi-totalité de ses mercenaires.

Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il devait exécuter Tazuna et les autres pour instaurer une nouvelle terreur et soumettre plus facilement les habitants. Il pourra ainsi augmenter les taxes pour payer Kawausoet, tout en profitant de vie tranquillement. Mais à cause de ce gamin sorti de nulle part, non seulement les cinq étaient encore en vie, redonnant de l'espoir aux habitants, mais ses hommes se sont fait battre si facilement, que cela va inciter les gens à se rebeller plus facilement.

« Le gamin a mangé un fruit du démon. » Répondit tranquillement Jesus, gardant toujours son grand sourire confiant.

« Exacte, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon Yami Yami no Mi (Fruit des Ténèbres). Je suis un Homme-Ténèbres. » Dit Naruto.

**Chapitre 2 : Fin**

* * *

**Le deuxième chapitre est terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi du Pays des Vagues dans l'univers de One Piece (cela ne sera pas la dernière fois, que je mélange les deux univers) ? Contrairement au canon, Tazuna n'a pas l'attention de construire un pont, du fait qu'il soit dans une île loin des autres. De plus Jesus travaille pour Gatô à la place de Zabuza et Haku (ne vous inquiétez pas, ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire). J'ai l'intention que Naruto navigue le même chemin que Barbe Noire avant l'ellipse. Il rencontrera les trois autres (Van Augur, Laffitte et Doc Q) avant d'aller au Royaume de Drum.**

**Q.1 – Qui vous voulez dans le harem de Naruto et Menma (Max 10) (Qu'il soit dans l'univers de Naruto ou One Piece) ?**

**Naruto :**

**\- Fû : Définitif**

**\- Shirahoshi : 0**

**\- Vinsmoke Reiju : 1**

**\- Rebecca : 0**

**Menma :**

**\- Kurotsuchi : 0**

**\- Nojiko : 1**

**\- Vinsmoke Reiju : 0**

**\- Rebecca : 0**

**PS : Vous pouvez me proposer d'autres personnages (dans Naruto ou One Piece).**

**PSS : Nami et Robin ne feront pas partie du harem (désolait pour ceux qui le voulait).**

**Q.2 – Quel personnage vous voulez dans l'équipage de Naruto et Menma (One Piece ou Naruto) (Max 10 avant l'ellipse) ?**

**PS : Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des Fruit du Démon pour les personnages.**

**PSS : Aucun personnage de l'équipage de Luffy ne sera dans celui de Naruto et Menma.**

**Q.3 – Quel fruit vous voulez pour Menma ?**

**\- Bunshin Bunshin no Mi (Fruit du Clonage) : 0**

**\- Kaze Kaze no Mi (Fruit du Vent) : 0**

**\- Inu Inu no Mi, modèle Kurama (Fruit du Chien, modèle Kurama) : 0**

**PS : En début, j'ai pensé au Inu Inu no Mi, modèle Kyubi no Kitsune (Fruit du Chien, modèle Renard à Neuf Queues), puis je me suis dit des versions Zoan modèle bijûs, sera plus intéressant.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
